


The Color of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Historical AU, M/M, Multi, names changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: I am going to overhaul this so….please wait to read it until I update if you see this ;___; I just don't want to take it down and reupload…but you might get really confused if you follow up when I update and it's different XD I'M SORRY OTL</p><p>Historical AU where the characters are reborn in Tokugawa period Japan (1700s). Jean is a kabuki performer from a long line of masters, but he dreams about getting out of his locked-down country to see the outside world. Marco is the son of a samurai family that is slowly dying away, and he is trying to avoid a political marriage to a girl he doesn't love. They meet and of course shenanigans ensue as they try to cope with their feelings for each other and follow their dreams. Names have been changed to reflect the setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> First, NAMES. I am so sorry if it makes reading this confusing, but it felt silly to be writing a story set in Tokugawa Japan if the characters had Western names. I mean, if they were actually reborn in this specific time and place, they would have Japanese names. So, here is a handy guide to the characters' names, which will be included in each chapter for easy reference. I went with ones that were listed as normal Japanese names but were also fairly close to the character's Western name (at least the katakana version). However, characters' appearances and personalities are the same as in the regular series. Secondly, I am a history major (also a major history nerd, haha), not a creative writing expert. In fact, this is my first work of fiction. So I would be happy to hear any critiques anyone may have for me, either on the writing or the facts included (I was trying to be fairly historically accurate). All that being said, please enjoy this work!
> 
> Names: Jean Kirstein (Jin Kishida)  
> Marco Bodt (Makio Bitou)  
> Eren Jaeger (Eiji Yamagoe)  
> Armin Artlett (Arata Atagi)  
> Rivaille Smith (Rinshō Suwa) "adopted" by Erwin  
> Hanji (Hanji) means puzzle  
> Bertl Fubar (Bunta Fujiwara)  
> Krista Lenz (Kumiko Endo)  
> Ymir (Itsumi)  
> Reiner Braun (Reiji Bessho)  
> Erwin Smith (Eizō Suwa)  
> Annie Fubar (Ami Fujiwara) Bertl's Sister  
> Mikasa (Mikasa) no last name because she's a courtesan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you were to assign the emotion that is love a color, what would it be? The turquoise of the sky as you sat with your beloved and watched clouds waft by? The umber of their eyes? Or the traditional crimson red, the same color as flowers, fire, or a single life as it flows away?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have five minutes to finish getting ready before I kick your ass out on that stage half-naked, Kishida," Rinshō growled as he swept behind Jin, most likely en route to perform exactly such an ass kicking on the actors at the other end of the theater, who should already have been starting the show. 

"Stop interrupting me, and I'll be done in three," Jin snapped back. "You'd think he'd never seen me do my makeup before," he grumbled, dabbing the last bit of bright red onto his lips. 

The beautifully decorated boy seated directly to his left snickered as he adjusted his own wig. "Not as if you've been the last to finish makeup for a week straight now." His face, of course, had been set for fifteen minutes already.

"Shut it Yamagoe, at least I'm doing my own makeup. You sit there and get Arata to do yours when you know Rinshō's busy with Hanji." Jin glared daggers at his rival, while managing to draw his eyebrows on at the same time. "And don't think I don't know your method of repayment," he grinned, checking his appearance in the mirror to make sure everything was in its proper place.

The other actor choked and sputtered, trying to retort with a denial, but too flustered by the spot-on snipe to do so. His face would have turned bright red had the color not already been drowned out by a thick layer of white paint.

"Oh, calm down Eiji," the boy to his left said quietly but firmly, as he fussed with the already perfectly arranged collar of his brightly-colored kimono. "You know he's just trying to bait you." It was true that the boy was blessed with superior makeup skills, and that he had been rewarded for his generosity with a special intimacy that happened to suit them both. 

Before Eiji could reply, the theater's bespectacled and over-energetic costume designer breezed past, exclaiming her usual cheerful warning of "remember everyone, you get makeup on the kimono, you wake up in the river." 

She was followed closely by their theater's manager, who barked, "one minute, get moving" and paired it with a particularly threatening glower before deciding to move away and harass the set manager.

Jin, Eiji, and Arata all moved into their respective order to enter the stage. Jin took a deep breath as he waited, dropping quickly into character before he heard his cue and stepped forward into the blinding lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Makio, I'm pleased to tell you that we've finally put the finishing touches on your marriage arrangements." 

The boy in question, who had been sitting neatly on the floor before his mother while in the midst of a daydream, snapped quickly back to reality. "Marriage? With whom?" A brief flicker of panic ran through his voice.

"With the Endo family of course. Their daughter Kumiko is a perfect match for you," his mother responded matter-of-factly, showing that the issue was already settled.

Makio had to think hard for a moment before he could even recall the girl his mother had mentioned. Ah yes, Endo Kumiko. She was small, fair in both hair and complexion, and quiet, complimented by her sweet disposition. She seemed lovely enough, but Makio was sure he had never spoken more than two words to her. 

"B-but...I don't know Endo-san at all. Shouldn't I at least spend a bit of time with her before we make such a binding agreement?"

Mistress Bitou let out an exasperated sigh at her son's naiveté and began to rant. "You know what dire straits this family is in, Makio. This isn't a matter of opinion; it's a matter of finances. With the economy the way it has been, your father's stipend isn't nearly enough to support us, and we need to create ties with a family that is in a better position than we are unless we want to be thrown out in the gutter within the next few years. Besides, I met your father for the first time at our wedding, and our marriage has been perfectly functional."

As Makio realized that his mother was completely serious, the panic truly began to set in. "But Kaa-chan-" he began to protest as his mother cut him off.

"No Makio, this is not up for discussion. The contract has already been signed, and the marriage has been set for next spring. I expect you to participate fully. You have a duty as the only son of this household, and your sister is far too young for us to marry her off soon enough to save this family."

His mother cut off the discussion (if one could really call it that) by fixing him with her steely gaze. He knew there would be no point in arguing further; it would only bring her wrath down upon him.

So, he excused himself, and began to storm out of the house as soon as he was out of her sight. He certainly didn't have the gall to do it where she could see.

He made his way up the narrow cobbled street to meet the one person he knew he could trust to listen to his problems without judgment. 

"Shitsureishimasu," he excused himself and announced his presence without knocking. He had been into this house enough times throughout his childhood to warrant the familiarity. 

He had barely gotten his shoes off before Bunta was poking his head around the threshold. "I thought we weren't meeting until tomorrow morning?" he inquired, grinning nonetheless to see his favorite companion. 

"We weren't, but something came up." He craned his neck back to look at his friend, whose excessive height was not made any less daunting by the fact that Makio was seated. "Would you mind going out for a bit with me tonight? Urgh, I guess it was stupid of me to take my shoes off, now I just have to put them back on..."

"Sure, get me out of here, man. I've just been listening to Ami and mom sniping back and forth at each other for hours. She kicked the crap out of another boy who wanted to court her."

"Why do they even bother at this point? She could take down eight of them at once by herself," Makio chuckled.

Back out on the street with Bunta in tow, Makio set a quick pace that Bunta would have had difficulties matching if his legs were not already so much longer than Makio's. 

With no particular destination in mind, Makio began to ramble as he stalked down the path. "She's finally gone and done it, Bunta. She made a contract, without even telling me-and with Endo Kumiko, no less. I've barely even talked to the poor girl!"

Bunta knew what Makio was talking about without needing to be told, they had discussed this issue before. "At least Endo-san is sweet? She'll be a great wife, unlike my dearly betrothed..." Bunta was sympathetic, but ended in a slight wince at the mention of his own intended bride. 

Makio winced right along with him. Itsumi was not a bad person, but she was terribly headstrong and loved to bully Bunta, at points resorting to violence if he didn't see things her way. Perhaps Bunta's mother had felt that her son needed a solid foundation in his life, as he was fairly carefree, and that was why she had picked Itsumi to be his bride. However, that didn't change the fact that their relationship was already toxic, and no vows had even been said yet.

"I just wish I could get away from it all, you know? The expectations to take over my father's responsibilities, the pressure to be married off to an appropriate partner as soon as possible..."

Bunta grinned suddenly. "If it's getting away that you want, I happen to know the perfect place. You didn't have any plans for tonight did you?" Makio shook his head to indicate the negative.

"Let's go to Kabuki-cho."

Makio looked highly skeptical of this suggestion. "I don't think prostitutes are going to solve my problem, Bunta." After all, Bunta was well aware of his preferences. Makio had told him explicitly in the past that he wasn't interested in the bodies of women.

Bunta snorted. "Have you even been to Kabuki-cho Makio? It's not all prostitutes. I was talking about the theater. There's one that I've been to a few times, the performances are always absolutely intoxicating. And it employs some reaaaally attractive onnagata," he said with a wink for Makio's benefit.

Makio blushed slightly beneath his freckles. After all, what man wasn't a fan of onnagata? After the Tokugawa regime banned women from the theater, all female roles were taken over by young men. Not only did they dress in women’s' garb and act as women in the performances, they were often unparalleled beauties. And the best part was that for the right price, one could buy their private time after the show was over.

Not that Makio had experienced the last bit personally; he had only heard the rumors. 

Regardless, if watching gorgeous men put on a show wasn't enough to take his mind off his marriage problem, he didn't know what was. 

"Fine then. Kabuki-cho it is," Makio said, nodding his assent. As the two started toward the busiest part of town, he glanced toward the sunset and searched fleetingly for some significance in the blood red sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makio and Bunta settled in at the theater, waiting for the performance to start. Through the time-honored art of shoving and squeezing, they had managed to claim fairly decent seats quite close to the stage. The crowd emitted a constant wave of sound; kabuki was not a quiet affair. Finally, the lights over the audience were doused, and a slight cheer went up as the crowd readied for the play to start. 

The story was based on some part of the Heike monogatari, dealing with rebellion and exile. The acting was over exaggerated and comedic, and Makio found himself enjoying it despite himself. The beginning of the play had only male characters, and none of them were particularly good-looking, so it wasn't until the second half when the onnagata entered that Makio and Bunta's interest piqued. 

They were attractive, but to his great disappointment, none of the women suited Makio's fancy. Bunta, on the other hand, discovered a smaller girl with very light coloring who was surprisingly feminine for actually being a male. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and became enthralled with her performance until she exited the stage. Makio couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He would soon see the error of his ways.

After the main play was finished, there was a finale performance in the form of a dance. It was announced that the title of the dance was "Wisteria Maiden", as the set hands quickly switched out the backdrop to a giant tree with purple blossoms dripping from its branches.  
After the preparation was complete, the musicians began to play a new song.

In the center of the stage, a trapdoor opened, and the most beautiful human being Makio had ever seen rose out of it. She was wearing a glorious purple kimono that matched the color of the flowers she carried, and she began dancing with precise and expressive movements. The tune began happily, and she acted out a story to match the lyrics. 

The maiden was playful and coquettish, dancing under the wisteria blossoms and then meeting with her lover to drink sake. But she knew that her lover's loyalty was fleeting, and that the man would eventually return from whence he came. Finally, she became the spirit of the wisteria itself, and then faded away.

Makio was absolutely shocked at his own strong feelings. Not only was he moved to tears by the performance of the girl-who he knew was actually a man, but her acting skills were so great that he did not get that impression-but he also felt himself fall a little bit in love with her with each movement. 

He had never felt attracted by femininity before, and although he knew that this girl was a man under her painted and embroidered facade, he felt that she must be perfect no matter what she was made of. 

She was, in all aspects physical and spiritual, simply radiant. He was bewitched.

After the performance was finished, the lamps were relit and the crowd began to migrate toward the exit. And although Makio slowly stood, Bunta stayed seated and threw a sideways glance at him.

"What's wrong, Bunta?" Makio asked, eyeing his friend curiously.

"Nothing is wrong, per se," he replied, sweating nervously. "I just had an idea. And I thought you might be interested." He paused, considering how best to make his proposal.

"Go on," Makio encouraged.

"So, there was a girl, or I guess a boy actually, in the first act. And I guess I could say...I fell a little bit in love with her. Him. Oh lord, that sounds so awful..."

"I know what you mean." Makio fidgeted at the shared awkward moment with his best friend. "I couldn't take my eyes off the girl in the last act. I can't stop thinking about her."

"If that's the case, I was wondering if...if you'd like to go meet them with me?" Bunta looked up toward Makio hopefully, wringing his hands slowly in his nervousness.

Makio's heart leapt, but then crashed back down. "I wish I could, but there's no way I can afford to buy their time. Especially if one of them was good enough to be the finale." He really did wish more than anything that he could meet the person behind those carefully displayed feelings.

"Well...I could pay it for you." Bunta began speaking faster in his excitement. "We're pretty well off at my house, and I can spare it. Enough for both of us."

Makio's heart started beating faster, and he started worrying that it might jump out of his chest and fly away of its own volition. "You...you would do that for me, Bunta?"

"Of course I would! You're my oldest friend, and besides, there's no way I'll be able to convince myself to go back there if I'm alone. I need your help."

That settled matters for Makio. With the promise of meeting his beautiful dream girl so soon, and without having to increase his family's hardship, he agreed quickly to accompany Bunta backstage to make a quick deal with the theater manager and buy the girls' time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jin stared at himself in the mirror backstage, wondering if there was even any point in taking off his stage makeup. His after-show customers never wanted to see the real him anyway. They all wanted him to keep up his act of being a playful young girl as they lived out their lewd private fantasies through him. It was to be expected after all, it came with being an onnagata, and besides he was an actor by profession. One had to work to eat.

He decided in the end to take off his white paint, but to retouch the rest of the makeup that enhanced his features to make him look more feminine. Might as well give the customers what they wanted. And of course, he switched into a much simpler kimono, which was both easier to remove, and would prevent Hanji from drowning him in the Sumida River.

Jin headed over to find Rinshō to get his customer information for the night. He usually ended up in one of only a few teahouses with which the Suwas had prior connections, but every so often a customer requested a specific location to meet at.

However, after wandering toward the main area behind the stage, Jin was surprised to find not Rinshō Suwa, but his partner, Eizō. When he was younger, Rinshō had been an impressive actor in his own right. Starting as an onnagata and then graduating to male roles as he aged, throughout his career he became known as Kabuki-cho's most sought-after artist. But in the end, what he really won was the freedom to pick his own master. Eizō had upheld a time-honored tradition in which, finding that his most beloved person was a male who he was unable to marry, he instead adopted his lover and brought him in to his family that way. This made him fully capable of giving Rinshō inheritance rights (much to the chagrin of Eizō's real wife, far away in a distant province).

Regardless of the fact that Eizō was clearly a longtime fan of kabuki performance, and that he was the main reason Rinshō's theater was able to keep financially afloat, it was rare to see him at the theater itself. Jin supposed that he preferred Rinshō's private performances in the comfort of his home.

"Ah, Jin!" Eizō exclaimed upon seeing the actor. "I just wanted to congratulate you personally on your performance tonight. I know how long you practiced to win that solo, and I know we'll keep on seeing bigger and better things from you in the future. Hell, you might even be able to overtake Rinshō's record with some hard work."

"Who do I have to kill?" Rinshō's face poked around the side of the stage. 

"No one, sweetheart," Eizō said, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Rinshō's head. 

He harrumphed at being denied his fun, but shortly switched back into business mode. "Jin, you have a special request tonight. Some guy wants you to meet him at Maki Teahouse in lower Shinjuku. And he wants you sans makeup. Full male garb."

Jin's attention snapped back to him. "You know I don't do weird kinks without up-front payment, Rinshō..."

Rinshō held up his hands, which would have been a placating gesture if not for the constant look of utter apathy that graced his features. "Hey, he didn't say he wanted anything weird, I double-checked and told him your policy. That was the only request, just male garb. That's not a problem is it?"

Jin scratched the back of his head as he thought about it for a minute. "No, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm just surprised. Never gotten one of those before..."

Rinshō nodded, and then switched his usual charm back on in full force. "Fantastic. If that's the case, then get your ass moving because you're supposed to be there in 15 minutes and you have to change first." He eyed Jin's feminine makeup and women's kimono. 

Jin cursed under his breath at Rinshō as he scooted away, muttering something about "late notice" and "go screw yourself". Luckily for his sanity, Eizō was present to distract Rinshō, which kept him from chasing Jin down and inflicting some form of bodily harm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Final Notes: First of all, thank you so much for reading to the end of this first chapter. It means a lot to me! There will be more up in the near future, and sorry that even though this is a JeanMarco fic, they haven't even actually met yet in this version. They will meet in the next chapter I swear. Secondly, just to be clear, Jean, Eren, and Armin are all onnagata in the story (male actors that play womens' parts in the plays). That is because historically, these parts were given to boys under the age of 20 or so, because they were more feminine than the older men. Lastly, If you want to watch the dance that Jean did, it is called Fuji Musume and it is on youtube here: [Wisteria Maiden](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=sPgtX-ljHi4)  
Enjoy some kabuki, guys. Oh yes, and I can also be found on tumblr at whatisthecolorof.


End file.
